Total Drama Baby
by ChrisneyFan
Summary: this is my first attempt at writing a chrisney story. what happens when everyone finds out that Courtney was the first one to cheat and how will Chris react to becoming a father?
1. chapter 1

**_when everyone had found out about Duncan and Gwen's kiss they were shocked at how Courtney had reacted. Sure she was upset but deep down she was relieved that she no longer had to lie to Duncan or herself anymore._**

 _flashback_ _Courtney remembered hearing Tyler say he had seen Duncan and Gwen kiss, but instead of crying and screaming she simply glanced over at Chris and he gave her a small smile. unbeknownst to her someone else had seen the excexchange and vowed to find out the truth._

 ** _A familiar voice had snapped Courtney out of her thought " hello señorita" the charming con man had said " Alejandro" she replied with a small smile on her face " I am appalled that Duncan and Gwen are flirting right in front of your face " she looked over at the pair and then back at Alejandro_** ** _" Yeah it sucks but I refuse to let either of them get to me" she replied firmly catching the handsome Spanish man by surprise " really? I'm impressed" he raises his eyebrow " yeah well what's done is done" Courtney said as she headed to Chris's personal quarters leaving Alejandro wondering why she was acting so un phased by Duncan and Gwen_**.

 **Alejandro Confessional- " I don't understand Courtney one minute she seems like she's going to fall apart, which would be an advantage for me and now its as if she doesn't care at all and what was with her and Chris smiling at each Other.hmmm"**

 **Courtney made her way to Chris's personal quarters, making sure noone saw her she entered and quietly made her way to his bed and layed down beside him " Court?"he spoke softly as a cocky grin appeared on his face " Someone must be woren out " she giggled as she placed a passionate kiss on his soft lips " he kissed her back as he swirled his tongue around her's, he caressed her face letting his hands roam her curvaceous body " Chris " she moans " yes babe" he grins as he breaks their kiss and moves his mouth to her neck where he kisses and sucks " oh Chris" she moans louder as she feels her womenhood getting wetter with each kiss he gives her" I...I need you" she moans out he pulls back and gives her his famous smug smirk " what's the rush babe?" he chuckles as he lays her down beside him and unbuttons her pants and slides them off as he kisses down her breasts and stomach he stops right before he gets to her pussy " somebody is has been a naughty girl " he winks as " Chris please I need you " she replies getting impatient with him " what do you want me to do?" grinning slyly at her knowing how much the cit hated dirty talk " You know what I want!" she raised her voice getting even more annoyed her pussy wasn't getting the attention it craved " all you have to do is tell me what you want me to do babe" he licked his lips as he watched her grow more impatient " fuck me " she mutters out " what was that Court? I couldn't hear you" she rolled her eyes getting pissed that Chris wouldn't just fuck her, he always did this to her, get her all hot and bothered and then make her beg or talk dirty to him and what pissed her off the most was she gave in to him every time " please Chris I need your big cock in my wet little pussy " she said seductively " all you had to do was ask" he couldn't help but to chuckle as he slid off her soaked panties and took off his boxers revealing his large thick member, he positioned himself with her entrance as he thrust himself in Courtney gasped feeling him hit her G-spot " oh god Chris "she cried out in pleasure as he sped his thrusts up and she dug her nails deep in his back"fuck court " he grunted out as he pounded away at her entrance going deeper and faster with each thrust " d..don't stop Chris" was all she could pant out as he began to twist and roll her nipples in between his fingers, he knew she loved it and he loved watching her facial expressions " ch..Chris..oh...god!" she began to moan wildly as he continued to assault her nipples and push himself deeper inside of her " court I'm gonna cum" he grunted out as he felt her tighten around his shaft " CHRIS!!!" she screamed out as she had an intense orgasm, he fell on top of her as their Juices ran out of her and onto the bed. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips** **" missed you last night" she returned his kiss and smiled as she lightly stroked his face " I missed you too, but now that Duncan and Gwen are together no one will leave me alone " she sighed and looked into his eyes " there's also something important I need to tell" just as Courtney was going to tell Chris Chef barged in** **" what the hell is taking so long We're supposed to be on a schedule" he stops as Courtney screams at him and grabs the sheet to cover** **herself " ever heard of knocking " she said as she grabbed her clothes and shut the bathroom door . Chef looks at Chris and they laugh " sorry bro I was a little preoccupied" the host smirked " y'all should be more careful, your door wasn't locked anyone could walk in" Chris stands up and puts his pants back on and then his shirt " it wasn't really planned bro but I'll make sure its locked next time "** **Courtney could hear them talking and she was getting more nervous to tell Chris she was pregnant, she just prayed that the next challenge didn't involve anything disgusting. Chef had told Chris to get down to the common area as he shut the door and went to gather the others ." you okay in their Court?" the host asked concerned " uh yeah just fixing my hair" she replied and after giving herself the once over in the mirror she walked out to find Chris waiting by the door" you waited for me?" she was surprised usually he would just leave and they would meet up later " yeah well you said you had something important to tell me, so what is it?" he pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest " Chris I'm scared to tell you" she admitted, normally laying her head on his chest calmed her down but she was sure he would not handle the news well " you know you can tell me anything " he said trying to soothe her worry " whatever it is we'll get through it together" he kissed her head. They heard Chefs voice on the intercom telling every one to hustle to the common area.** **Courtney kissed Chris's lips and then pulled away from him" I better go before anyone gets suspicious, but I promise I'll tell you tonight" he shook his head in agreement " see ya later Court " he said as he headed to his computer to grab his list for today's challenge.** **Courtney had heard heather and Alejandro talking privately and she noticed how they stopped as she walked in the room.** **Heather walked up to Courtney with a fake smile " where have you been? I was looking all over for you" the queen of mean demanded to know " why? you never cared before" the cit snapped back " hello we have a challenge we need to win and I want to make sure that you're not going to try and throw the challenge just to elimante weird goth girl" she rolled her eyes Courtney scouffed " look Heather I could careless about Gwen or Duncan I have more important things to be worried about " she paused realizing she had said more than she planned on** Heather Confessional- what could possibly be more important than her boyfriend cheating on her?

 **" what is so important?" heather studied the brunettes face " the game duh" she retorted hoping the mean girl wouldn't push any further " Yeah let's hope that's what you meant" she walked away before Courtney could speak .** **" g'day mates and welcome to Australia I call today's challenge the marathon of death. The first part of the challenge is an emu race all the way into the blue mountains. " Chris kept talking as Courtney became lighted headed and ended up fainting causing the host to rush over to her " Court! wake up" he gently tries to wake her as the other contestants look on in confusion " chef take over for me I'll take Courtney to my room, maybe the air conditioning will help wake her up" Chris picked Courtney up as the others look even more confused than before** **" since when does Chris care about whether we pass out or not?" asked a highly suspicious heather " I was wondering the same myself " Alejandro chimed in. Chef was already getting annoyed by them " Shut up and catch your emu's" he said harshly and with that the remaining contestants began trying to catch their emu's.** **Meanwhile back in Chris's room Courtney Is beginning to come too " wha. where am I?" she slowly opens her eyes and is surprised to see Chris " relax Court your in my room, you passed out and I thought the air conditioning might help" he can't help but to smirk " guess I was right " sitting up she motions for Chris to come sit beside her " thanks for bringing me here" she takes a deep breathe " remember what I wanted to tell you earlier?" Chris nods his head yes as he plays with her soft brown hair " Chris I'm pregnant" she froze not believing she actually said it out loud " pregnant? are you sure?" he was shocked he thought they had always been careful, but they had ran out of condoms during Total Drama Action but he thought she was on the pill " Courtney's eyes began to water as she turned her head from Chris. " yes I'm sure " her voice crackling as she spoke** **" Court look at me" he reaches over and gently turns her face to his " don't cry babe" he wipes her tears** **" I'm sorry" she says honestly " I know this isn't what you wanted "** **the host sighs deeply " it might not be what I planned for but I don't regret making a baby with you " he admitted " truth is ever since we started sleeping together and getting to know each other you've somehow managed to get me to fall in love with you"** **she couldn't believe what she was hearing " you love me?" surprised since Chris wasn't really the lovey dovey type** **he chuckles " isn't it obvious I mean I want you with me every night, when your competing I stare at your hot body" he was interrupted by Courtney playfully smacking his arm " What?" the host asked " that was sweet Chris and I love you too" that was all he needed to hear as he held her close and kissed her full lips deeply.** **" I have a surprise for you" he said looking at the beautiful girl " what is it?" Courtney asked curiously .** **" you will just have to wait until tonight" he laughed knowing how much Courtney would hate that. " Chris " she whined " please tell me what it is" she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted** **" nah you have to wait until tonight, but I think you'll really like it " he smirked as he kissed her again.** **" hurry up Slackers!" chef kept yelling at everyone with a megaphone " we're going as fast as we can " an exhausted Duncan replies " is Courtney going to be eliminated since she's not participating?" an annoyed Gwen asks " that would be a no " Chris says as he laughs " but she's not even competing " annoyed Chris responds " she passed out now let's hurry I've got a big announcement to make"** **chef looks at him confused " big announcement? how's the girl?"**


	2. chapter 2

when everyone had found out about Duncan and Gwen's kiss they were shocked at how Courtney had reacted. Sure she was upset but deep down she was relieved that she no longer had to lie to Duncan or herself anymore.flashbackCourtney remembered hearing Tyler say he had seen Duncan and Gwen kiss, but instead of crying and screaming she simply glanced over at Chris and he gave her a small smile. unbeknownst to her someone else had seen the excexchange and vowed to find out the truth.

A familiar voice had snapped Courtney out of her thought " hello señorita" the charming con man had said " Alejandro" she replied with a small smile on her face " I am appalled that Duncan and Gwen are flirting right in front of your face " she looked over at the pair and then back at Alejandro " Yeah it sucks but I refuse to let either of them get to me" she replied firmly catching the handsome Spanish man by surprise " really? I'm impressed" he raises his eyebrow " yeah well what's done is done" Courtney said as she headed to Chris's personal quarters leaving Alejandro wondering why she was acting so un phased by Duncan and Gwen.

Alejandro Confessional- " I don't understand Courtney one minute she seems like she's going to fall apart, which would be an advantage for me and now its as if she doesn't care at all and what was with her and Chris smiling at each Other.hmmm"

Courtney made her way to Chris's personal quarters, making sure noone saw her she entered and quietly made her way to his bed and layed down beside him " Court?"he spoke softly as a cocky grin appeared on his face " Someone must be woren out " she giggled as she placed a passionate kiss on his soft lips " he kissed her back as he swirled his tongue around her's, he caressed her face letting his hands roam her curvaceous body " Chris " she moans " yes babe" he grins as he breaks their kiss and moves his mouth to her neck where he kisses and sucks " oh Chris" she moans louder as she feels her womenhood getting wetter with each kiss he gives her" I...I need you" she moans out he pulls back and gives her his famous smug smirk " what's the rush babe?" he chuckles as he lays her down beside him and unbuttons her pants and slides them off as he kisses down her breasts and stomach he stops right before he gets to her pussy " somebody is has been a naughty girl " he winks as " Chris please I need you " she replies getting impatient with him " what do you want me to do?" grinning slyly at her knowing how much the cit hated dirty talk " You know what I want!" she raised her voice getting even more annoyed her pussy wasn't getting the attention it craved " all you have to do is tell me what you want me to do babe" he licked his lips as he watched her grow more impatient " fuck me " she mutters out " what was that Court? I couldn't hear you" she rolled her eyes getting pissed that Chris wouldn't just fuck her, he always did this to her, get her all hot and bothered and then make her beg or talk dirty to him and what pissed her off the most was she gave in to him every time " please Chris I need your big cock in my wet little pussy " she said seductively " all you had to do was ask" he couldn't help but to chuckle as he slid off her soaked panties and took off his boxers revealing his large thick member, he positioned himself with her entrance as he thrust himself in Courtney gasped feeling him hit her G-spot " oh god Chris "she cried out in pleasure as he sped his thrusts up and she dug her nails deep in his back"fuck court " he grunted out as he pounded away at her entrance going deeper and faster with each thrust " d..don't stop Chris" was all she could pant out as he began to twist and roll her nipples in between his fingers, he knew she loved it and he loved watching her facial expressions " ch..Chris..oh...god!" she began to moan wildly as he continued to assault her nipples and push himself deeper inside of her " court I'm gonna cum" he grunted out as he felt her tighten around his shaft " CHRIS!!!" she screamed out as she had an intense orgasm, he fell on top of her as their Juices ran out of her and onto the bed. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips " missed you last night" she returned his kiss and smiled as she lightly stroked his face " I missed you too, but now that Duncan and Gwen are together no one will leave me alone " she sighed and looked into his eyes " there's also something important I need to tell" just as Courtney was going to tell Chris Chef barged in " what the hell is taking so long We're supposed to be on a schedule" he stops as Courtney screams at him and grabs the sheet to cover herself " ever heard of knocking " she said as she grabbed her clothes and shut the bathroom door . Chef looks at Chris and they laugh " sorry bro I was a little preoccupied" the host smirked " y'all should be more careful, your door wasn't locked anyone could walk in" Chris stands up and puts his pants back on and then his shirt " it wasn't really planned bro but I'll make sure its locked next time " Courtney could hear them talking and she was getting more nervous to tell Chris she was pregnant, she just prayed that the next challenge didn't involve anything disgusting. Chef had told Chris to get down to the common area as he shut the door and went to gather the others ." you okay in their Court?" the host asked concerned " uh yeah just fixing my hair" she replied and after giving herself the once over in the mirror she walked out to find Chris waiting by the door" you waited for me?" she was surprised usually he would just leave and they would meet up later " yeah well you said you had something important to tell me, so what is it?" he pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest " Chris I'm scared to tell you" she admitted, normally laying her head on his chest calmed her down but she was sure he would not handle the news well " you know you can tell me anything " he said trying to soothe her worry " whatever it is we'll get through it together" he kissed her head. They heard Chefs voice on the intercom telling every one to hustle to the common area. Courtney kissed Chris's lips and then pulled away from him" I better go before anyone gets suspicious, but I promise I'll tell you tonight" he shook his head in agreement " see ya later Court " he said as he headed to his computer to grab his list for today's challenge. Courtney had heard heather and Alejandro talking privately and she noticed how they stopped as she walked in the room. Heather walked up to Courtney with a fake smile " where have you been? I was looking all over for you" the queen of mean demanded to know " why? you never cared before" the cit snapped back " hello we have a challenge we need to win and I want to make sure that you're not going to try and throw the challenge just to elimante weird goth girl" she rolled her eyes Courtney scouffed " look Heather I could careless about Gwen or Duncan I have more important things to be worried about " she paused realizing she had said more than she planned onHeather Confessional- what could possibly be more important than her boyfriend cheating on her?

" what is so important?" heather studied the brunettes face " the game duh" she retorted hoping the mean girl wouldn't push any further " Yeah let's hope that's what you meant" she walked away before Courtney could speak . " g'day mates and welcome to Australia I call today's challenge the marathon of death. The first part of the challenge is an emu race all the way into the blue mountains. " Chris kept talking as Courtney became lighted headed and ended up fainting causing the host to rush over to her " Court! wake up" he gently tries to wake her as the other contestants look on in confusion " chef take over for me I'll take Courtney to my room, maybe the air conditioning will help wake her up" Chris picked Courtney up as the others look even more confused than before" since when does Chris care about whether we pass out or not?" asked a highly suspicious heather " I was wondering the same myself " Alejandro chimed in. Chef was already getting annoyed by them " Shut up and catch your emu's" he said harshly and with that the remaining contestants began trying to catch their emu's. Meanwhile back in Chris's room Courtney Is beginning to come too " wha. where am I?" she slowly opens her eyes and is surprised to see Chris " relax Court your in my room, you passed out and I thought the air conditioning might help" he can't help but to smirk " guess I was right " sitting up she motions for Chris to come sit beside her " thanks for bringing me here" she takes a deep breathe " remember what I wanted to tell you earlier?" Chris nods his head yes as he plays with her soft brown hair " Chris I'm pregnant" she froze not believing she actually said it out loud " pregnant? are you sure?" he was shocked he thought they had always been careful, but they had ran out of condoms during Total Drama Action but he thought she was on the pill " Courtney's eyes began to water as she turned her head from Chris. " yes I'm sure " her voice crackling as she spoke " Court look at me" he reaches over and gently turns her face to his " don't cry babe" he wipes her tears" I'm sorry" she says honestly " I know this isn't what you wanted "the host sighs deeply " it might not be what I planned for but I don't regret making a baby with you " he admitted " truth is ever since we started sleeping together and getting to know each other you've somehow managed to get me to fall in love with you" she couldn't believe what she was hearing " you love me?" surprised since Chris wasn't really the lovey dovey typehe chuckles " isn't it obvious I mean I want you with me every night, when your competing I stare at your hot body" he was interrupted by Courtney playfully smacking his arm " What?" the host asked " that was sweet Chris and I love you too" that was all he needed to hear as he held her close and kissed her full lips deeply. " I have a surprise for you" he said looking at the beautiful girl " what is it?" Courtney asked curiously . " you will just have to wait until tonight" he laughed knowing how much Courtney would hate that. " Chris " she whined " please tell me what it is" she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted" nah you have to wait until tonight, but I think you'll really like it " he smirked as he kissed her again. " hurry up Slackers!" chef kept yelling at everyone with a megaphone " we're going as fast as we can " an exhausted Duncan replies " is Courtney going to be eliminated since she's not participating?" an annoyed Gwen asks " that would be a no " Chris says as he laughs " but she's not even competing " Gwen says annoyed.

Chris responds " she passed out now let's hurry I've got a big announcement to make"chef looks at him confused " big announcement? how's the girl?"

" She'll be fine " Chris smirked at Chef.

later that evening at the elimination ceremony, Chris is standing at the podium as everyone looks around wondering what his big announcement is.

" Since Alejandro won today's challenge he is safe from elimination"

Alejandro smirked as he taunted Heather, who in return gave him a glare.

" Moving on...Courtney can you please come up here" Chris said as he watched her walk towards him

she eyed Chris nervously as she walked slowly.

Heather couldn't resist as she put her foot out tripping Courtney

" ahhh" Courtney screamed out as Chris caught her

" are you okay?" A concerned Chris asks

Courtney looked up at him " yeah I think so" he helped her stand up

" Heather that just earned you a night in loser class " Chris glared at her

Heather jumped up " how is it my fault Courtney can't walk?!"

" shall we review the footage? I seen you trip her" the said in a rather annoyed tone " Moving on the votes have been tallied and Gwen looks like your taking the drop of shame " he chuckles

" What?!" she cried " but Courtney didn't even participate... wait is she taking the drop of shame too?" she raises her eyebrow

" Good question No Courtney will not be taking the drop of shame, however she will not be competing anymore"

the contestants look at each other confused expect for Heather and Alejandro.

Heather chimes in " makes sense must be hard to compete when your pregnant" she laughs

" What?!" a shocked Gwen cries out as a panicked Duncan walks over to Courtney

" princess is this true? you're pregnant?" the delinquent asks

Courtney simply nodded her head slowly as she spoke " its true I am pregnant"

heather snickered as the others gasped

"So its true!" Gwen was paler than normal

" Yes, I'm pregnant!" Courtney shouted as Chris took her hand " Duncan" Courtney was cut off

" what the hell princess why would you tell Chris first instead of me, I mean it is my baby too" he hissed

Chris just smirked as he watched Duncan's reaction

" Duncan I didn't tell you because the baby I'm carrying isn't yours"

Duncan's face fell as he listened to Courtney " how could it not be mine? look I know I screwed up by kissing Gwen but princess believe me I'll never talk to her again just please don't keep our baby from me" he pleaded as his teal eyes were on the verge of tears

Chris patted Courtney on the back as he knew she was about to breakdown and cry. Courtney gave Chris a small smile

" Duncan I'm so sorry but the baby really isn't yours" she paused " It's Chris's baby"

everyone was gasped as Duncan looked slightly confused at first

" What the fuck do you mean it's Chris's baby? we only broke up a week ago" he yelled

" calm down bro at least you don't have to worry about paying child support" the host tried to joke

Courtney glared at Chris not approving of his joke

" look I'm sorry and I know you're really mad but Chris and I started when I came back to Total Drama Action" she sighed " at first it was a one time thing and well I fell in love with Chris " she holds onto Chris's hand tightly as she smiles at him

" Which brings me to my announcement" Chris spoke up Smirking at Courtney

" Getting an underage girl pregnant isn't big enough for you?" Duncan growled

Chris chuckled " nah but it does make the next announcement a little less insane " he reached into his back pocket as he took Courtney's hand and got down on one knee " Courtney I know we haven't been together that long and you can be a pain in my ass, but you also make me a better man and since the first night we shared I haven't been able to get you outta my mind. will you marry me?" he looks at her hopeful she would say yes

Duncan was beyond furious as the others couldn't believe what they were hearing

Courtney felt her knees tremble as the tears streamed down her face " Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you" she pulled Chris up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"Courtney what the hell is wrong you!" Duncan screamed at her " You can't possibly think this is a good idea'" he fummed

" I'm sorry Duncan" Courtney was cut off as she vomited on Duncan's shoes

" this is really fucked up and this conversation is not over " he yelled as he went to clean off his puke covered shoes

" Come on Court" Chris said as he took her by the hand to their bedroom

Heather couldn't contain her amusement " looks like little miss goody goody isn't so good after all " she laughed

" I knew their was something peculiar about her reaction to Duncan and Gwen" Alejandro said in matter of fact tone

Noah, Sierra, Cody and Owen were all they speechless.

once Chris and Courtney got into their room he sat out a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt for her to wear " Court I know that's not how you wanted things to go but on the plus its out in the open "

she grabbed the clothes and slide her shirt over her head " you're right its not how I wanted things to happen, but on the plus side I'm relieved that its over " she smiled as she put Chris's shirt on and walked over to him " but I'm kind of worried about what Duncan might do, you seen how mad he is "

she wraps her arms around Chris's neck as she looks him in the eye

" Don't worry about Duncan I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you or the baby" the host grinned before pressing his lips to hers

he slowly parted from her lips to her ear " you look really hot in my shirt " he smacked her ass playfully causing Courtney to let out a soft moan

she reached her hand down to Chris's boxers where she begun to slowly stroke his growing member

when they heard a familiar voice interrupt them " Chris get off the girl we need to talk"

" kinda busy man can't it wait " Chris glared at chef

Courtney stood behind Chris " Actually I'll go take a bath, you two can talk " she kissed Chris on the lips and walked into the bathroom and began to run bath water

Chris sighed as he threw his robe on " What's so important? I was about to get some "

Chef chuckled " I see that and Blainely is what's so import, she called and said she knew you were getting married and that you got one of the contestants pregnant"

" every body knows that now" Chris shrugged his shoulders

" she's out to make you look bad, she is even going to come after the girl and tell her parents that you forced into this relationship"

Chris's eyes grew wide " I'll handle Blainely " he said sternly " thanks for the heads up " Chef nodded as he walked out of the room

Chris grabbed his phone and dialed Blainely, he was hoping he would be able to reason with her before Courtney got hurt

" Its about time" a seductive voice said

Chris rolled his eyes " what do you want Blainely "

" you called me Chrissy " she pointed out

" I'm aware what is it gonna take for you to leave me and Courtney alone?" he said rather harshly

" that's no way to talk to an old friend... but since we are on the subject I think its only fair I get exclusive interviews with you and the mother to be " blainely said

Chris took a deep breathe " is that all you want?"

" no not really what I'm most interested in is why on earth would you choose to marry a 17 year old girl, especially since I know how much you can't stand teenagers"

" Look Courtney isn't a normal teenager she's really like mature and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather marry " the host spoke firmly

" you and I both know that isn't true, try again Chrissy " blainely laughed

" what are you talking about?" he said fed up

Blainely laughed " don't play dumb Chris we both know your only marrying her because you fucked up and got her knocked up"

Chris was fed up with blainely " You're Wrong" he shouted " I love Courtney and I planned on purposing to her before she even told me she pregnant! "

Blainely was surprised by this the Chris she knew would never commit willingly" does she have dirt on you? because the Chris I know only does one night stands not long term commitment"

" people change Blainely and Courtney has changed me, now if their is nothing else I'm hanging up" Chris said exhausted

" fine but this is far from over Chrissy " she hissed as she hung up the phone

 _Duncan confessional_

 _" I can't fucking believe this Courtney cheated on me!! I bet that baby isn't really Chris's she just wants to hurt me for kissing Gwen well good luck with that" his face twitches_

 _Noah Confessional_

 _" Courtney and Chris and here I thought she actually had a brain " he chuckles " I can't wait to see how this catastrophe ends_

 _Sierra Confessional_

 _"OMG! Chris and Courtney! Who would have guessed he was into controlling, mean girls"_

 _After being in the bathtub for a good thirty minutes Courtney decided that whatever Chef wanted to talk to Chris should be done. she wrapped a towel around her tanned frame as she walked out of the bathroom " Chris?" she called out hoping he was still in the room_

 _"At the computer Court" he replied_

 _she couldn't help but to smirk as she let the towel fall to the floor and she strutted over to him " want to have some fun?" she smirked as she kissed his neck making him stop working and notice that she was completely naked_

 _" what exactly did you have in mind?" he said with a cocky grin on his face_

 _Courtney sat on Chris's lap and whispered seductively in his ear " I want to show you how much I love you" she let her hand fall to his balls as she begins to massage them causing Chris to let out a few grunts_

 _" you know I can't say no to that" he moved his head to her big, firm fun bags as he sucked on her nipple he used his other hand to rub her ass_

 _" oh Chris!" the cit moaned out as the wetness between her legs was now on Chris_

 _Chris gave her a smirk before he moved his hand to her now very wet pussy " Fuck Court " he said huskily " you're so damn hot " he picked her up and tossed he Ron the bed as he took the robe and his boxers off_

 _" I want you so bad Chris" she begged eager for him to touch her and give her a much needed release " please Chris"_

 _that's all it took for him to jump on top of her as he began to kiss her sweet neck he used his middle finger to rub circles on her clit_

 _" Chris...Chris I need you inside of me " she panted out_

 _He looked in her eyes " tell me what you what me to do babe" he knew she wasn't big on dirty talk but he couldn't resist " I'll do anything you want just tell what you want me to do to you "_

 _She froze for a moment as much as she hated dirty talk she knew if she wanted to get her release she had to tell him what she wanted, reluctantly she spoke In her sexiest voice " I want your big, thick cock to pound my tight, wet pussy " he slipped a finger in her tight hole " what else babe?" he asks eagerly_

 _" I want you to suck my nipples while I ride your fat cock"_

 _He didn't waste any time removing his finger causing a disappointed moan from Courtney_

 _he kissed her passionately as he laid on his back " I'm all yours babe" he grinned_

 _" I really hate you sometimes " Courtney yelled as she steadied herself on his chest making sure her entrance aligned with his now very hard cock. Courtney moaned out loudly as she begun to bounce up and down on his cock " You love me " he winked as he matched her movements_

 _they had been going at it for a good thirty minutes when Courtney once again cried out that she was cumming again and with this Chris thrusted into her tender opening " fuck I'm..I'm cumming" he grunted as his seed filled Courtney to the brim_

 _" Chris that was amazing " the breathless cit replied as she fell on his chest_

 _he smiled and kissed her head " it was and can I just say that you should really be naked more often " he chuckled softly_

 _" Chris " Courtney said annoyed._

 _" calm down babe I'm just messing with ya" he ran his fingers through her hair_

 _" I love you Court"_

 _this is why she could never stay mad at him , he always said stupid things but he made up for it by surprising her with sweet cocompliaments " I love you too" she said before placing small kisses on his chest . " Chris "_

 _" mmhmm"_

 _" do you think we'll be good parents?'"_

 _" yeah I mean were both good looking and I'm rich"_


End file.
